


Hawkeye Makes You Quiver

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Smut, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Clint is under Lokis control. Between his jobs for Loki he stalks a young civilian woman and then finally gives into his urges





	Hawkeye Makes You Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one.....

The boss may be different, but the stress of the job was the same. Clint needed alone time. He was able to maintain his concentration because of the breaks. Whether it was as simple as taking aim with his bow and arrow or as intricate as building a team, finding a safe haven, and plotting how to break into a German vault to heist potentially lethal materials, the moments to himself were a necessity.  
Normally his alone time meant just that. Alone. It wasn’t lost on Clint he was acting out of character, his decision to work with Loki came out of left field, but there was no doubt it was his choice and the best one. He decided to experiment with some other changes too and that meant spending alone time around people.

 

Of course the best safe facility he could gain access to was in the middle of nowhere. He would have rather lost himself in the flood of a major city, but the small town country folk would have to do. The base was about a ten-minute drive from the tiny town. There was the stereotypical main street and to Clint’s surprise there was an actual coffee shop with an outdoor patio. He wasted no time taking a seat. 

 

His eyes went to the rooftops of the few buildings, determining the points that would give him the best advantage in the event he would have to attack. Not that there was any threat here, it was just a force of habit for the marksman. 

 

Working with Loki was the right choice. He didn’t question that for a second, but he wasn’t thrilled with the team he assembled. Of course the logical picks were S.H.I.E.L.D enemies, which now Clint could count himself as one, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed their company more than his former team mates. Images of the faces he once called friends came to his mind and he started to wonder what his motivation had been to work for the Demi God? 

CRASH! The noise made Clint jump in his seat. He gripped the chair, ready to pounce into action, but the cause of the noise caught his attention. 

“I’m so sorry!” A waitress was kneeling on the concrete, picking up shattered pieces of coffee mugs. 

 

“It’s alright dear.” The woman from the couple who was about to receive the hot drink didn’t stand up to help the girl. 

Clint watched as the waitress pulled her hand away from a porcelain shard, wincing and shaking her hand. 

 

“That must have been some hot coffee.” The man from the table laughed. 

“It’s sharp too.” The waitress pulled her finger to her lips and inserted the digit into her mouth.

Clint’s eyes focused on her lips. It felt like the entire world vanished and it was just the two of them. Her finger must have been bleeding as her soft lips showed a red stain. She became the attention of his world, the same way a target did. Everything about her was perfect for him, the shape of her body, the style of her hair, but most of all those lips and the way they wrapped around her finger. He wanted to see them wrapped around him. 

“Jesus Christ!” An older man in an apron walked outside, ruining Clint’s concentration and making the world flood back into view. “Y/N that’s the second time this week!” 

“It was an accident Jon I swear.” The waitress stopped sucking on her finger and picked up the rest of the debris. 

“I’m sorry about that folks. I’ll have another order made up for you right away. On the house.” Jon smiled at the couple, then scowled down at the girl. “Or on part of the house.”

“I’m really sorry Jon.” The waitress rose and dropped her head, not making eye contact with her boss. “I’ll pay for the cups too.”

The man sighed and shook his head before walking back inside with the waitress in tow. Clint loved the way the girl had dipped her head almost as much as the vision of her sucking while on her knees. So much that a quiet grunt came from his mouth. 

“I hope Jon keeps her around.” The other patron leaned back in his chair. “I like this free coffee thing.” 

 

Clint tuned out the rude couple and scanned the coffee shop through the glass window. The only people inside were Jon and the server. He could tell from the mannerisms she was getting yelled at. He hoped Jon fired her. They were too close to this area to risk being noticed, Clint knew better than to compromise the mission over a poorly treated waitress so he would not interfere, but the girl could do much better. 

The door opened again and the girl re-appeared, she kept her head down blocking her eyes from the table whose coffee was fresh on the ground. Clint realized she was making a bee line for him and tried to look relaxed in his chair. 

“Can I get you something?” She didn’t lift her head, instead staring at a notepad. 

He let his eyes take in her body, up close she was even more perfect. Her jeans covered the shape of her legs but left little to the imagination when it came to her hips, they were meant to be grabbed a hold of. Her shirt was a little too loose to show off the curves he knew were hiding underneath. 

His eyes stopped at the cut on her finger, a drop of blood starting to gather, he wanted to grab her wrist and slide the appendage into his mouth, almost certain she would taste more like sugar than iron. 

“Sir?” She let out a sniffle.

Even though her head was down Clint could see her face. She was trying to hide the tears. The title she used towards him and her submissive attitude caused his excitement to turn into a full on erection. He wanted to flip her over the table and ram himself into her warm wet cunt until she couldn’t speak. 

“Black coffee.” Clint stared at her, trying to will her to look back at him, give him some sign that this was what she wanted. 

 

Instead she nodded and with a sniffle turned around and went back inside. He knew these urges weren’t out of the ordinary for him, but he was in the middle of a mission, that meant no distractions or drawing attention to himself. Of course on the flip side he had managed to go several minutes clearing his mind of anything but the girl. When he thought about his boss and the next stages of their plan he felt even more confident. Maybe having the girl as a mental distraction wouldn’t be so bad.

~~~ 

The next evening Clint arrived at the coffee shop and took a seat in the exact same spot. The patio had more customers than yesterday. His waitress dropped off an order at a table and glanced over her shoulder. It was the first clear shot he got of her face and her mouth spread into a huge grin. She looked delicious whether smiling or crying. 

“Thank you.” She almost ran to the table. 

Gratitude was an even better look on the young thing. He envisioned giving her a lot more to be thankful for than a big tip. 

“Sorry. I’m staring.” She laughed and dropped her head. “Are you a hunter?”

“What?” Clint leaned forward.

“I sort of assumed. There’s only like a few hundred people who live in this town. The rest are all people who come in to hunt. The forests are filled with cabins.” She rose her pencil in the air and circled it around. 

“Yeah.” Clint nodded. “I’m a hunter.” 

The waitress kept her chin dipped but glanced up at him. Her eyes were almost sparkling. He couldn’t decide what had been more captivating the joy on her face or the tears. He wanted to give her both, make her cry and then be the one to comfort her. He’d barely been here a minute and his cock was already growing hard thinking about what he wanted to do to this girl. She glanced down again and this time pulled out her notepad.

“Black coffee Sir?” She didn’t look up at him. 

“Yes.” He couldn’t help it as his tongue flicked out over his lips. 

It had been a long time since he fooled around with a natural submissive. Sure, he never had a problem picking up a girl, and most of them were down to role play the part. But the way this girl avoided eye contact, her need to please, the way Sir rolled off her tongue, there was no doubt what sort of person she was. 

Clint spent the rest of the evening studying the girl. Her movements, tone of voice, even the way she never counted the money or looked disappointed with a cheap tip. The place was still a coffee shop though and six rolled around before Clint could learn much more about her. All the patrons left their tables and Clint followed them. Making sure to leave the object that provided him so much focus an even larger tip than the day prior. 

He knew he should get back to the base, but even Loki had praised him on his cunningness and ability to plan today. Clint owed it all on the female who cleared his mind of all other thoughts so well. The team only had two more days until they flew to Germany and Clint needed to be at the peak of his game tomorrow, so he waited.

It wasn’t long until the object of his desire appeared.

“Bye Jon,” she yelled as the door to the coffee shop shut.

A quick walk through the patio and she was on the sidewalk. Clint barely had to use any of his training to follow her unnoticed. Guessing on her age and the sort of town this was Clint figured she lived with her parents or a very small apartment. 

It didn’t take long until she rounded the end of the main street and went into the street with houses on it. The sun was setting and there were no street lights. Each home sat on a huge lot and Clint was starting to think about some of the hidden blessings small town life could bring, including privacy. 

She made it about ten homes up, never once glancing behind to see if anyone followed. He waited by the street until she was far enough up the drive to notice him, in the event she did turn around. 

The house was an old Victorian, he guessed at least one hundred years. It was average size for the area with a huge wrap around porch and more importantly, several huge trees close to the home. 

One thing that did surprise him was the lack of lights on in the house or car in the driveway. There was a garage, but it would only hold one car and as he grew closer it became obvious that the thing was being used for storage. 

She opened the front door and disappeared into the house. Clint used this as an opportunity to jump into one of the trees. Lights popped on throughout the house and his body traveled up with them. When the lights reached the second floor Clint jumped to the next tree to get a better look at the bedroom she turned on.

Of course the shades weren’t drawn and in the darkness his waitress would never be able to see him. Her bedroom was large, with a king sized bed, vanity, and dresser. It was now a safe bet the girl lived alone. This place had to have been an inheritance, not that it mattered. She pulled off her shirt. Clint got a clear view of her curves and they were to his preference. She started to kick off her jeans as she walked through a door in the back of the room.

Even through the closed window he heard the unmistakable sound of a shower starting. She wasn’t coming back into view. He imagined her taking off that pesky bra along with the rest of her clothes, letting the sudsy water wash away the stress of the day. He wondered if she was as good at washing herself as he could be. If he were in there with her not a speck of dirt would be left on her body once he was done. 

She would be the freshest and cleanest she ever had been in her entire life. He imagined carrying her out of the bathroom, her body close to his chest. Then he would toss her on the bed and have his way with her, making her dirtier than she ever thought possible. 

 

“Ugghhh.” A grunt came out and Clint came. 

He glanced down, having been so into the fantasy he didn’t even realize his cock was in his hand and he was jerking himself off while watching the submissive beauty. The pleasure wasn’t the same as it would have been if he was inside of her, but tonight’s distraction would be enough to get him through tomorrow. 

His mind felt a little clearer, ready to concentrate on what was important again. The girl was not part of his mission, getting Loki what he needed was the main goal. Clint was recharged and ready to help his boss.  
~~~ 

There was no point in going to the coffee shop the next night. Clint went straight for the girl’s house. Like the previous night it was obvious she was home alone. Her bedroom light wasn’t on this time. She was downstairs on the couch with the television on in the background. He appreciated the lack of closed blinds in this neighborhood. 

She was curled up in a ball on the couch. He didn’t bother glancing at the television, much more interested in studying her face. She hugged her knees to her chest and there was an air of loneliness about her. She needed someone. He imagined at another time it could have been him. A girl like this would be shy, it would take dedication and time he did not have to bring her to her full potential. 

He would have started off slow with her, asked here to dinner and slowly introduced commands. ‘She’ll have the chicken piccata.’ ‘Only one glass of white wine with dinner.’ He would see how she responded to his slight orders and increase them. After a few rounds in the bedroom with her he would lightly grab her wrists and pin them over her head, she would be confused at first but once she realized how wet the action was making her she would want more. 

Oh yes, there would be no issue there. It would only take a month, two tops until her submissive side was completely brought out. Then she would crave his commands, do anything to please him, and accept the punishments like a good girl when she failed. 

“If you want her simply take her.” The icy voice broke Clint from his concentration.

He spun around and lifted his fists ready to attack. In the darkness the blue eyes of his commander were visible. Her dropped his defensive stance and lowered his head.

“I need to clear my head.” Clint coughed. “It helps me focus.”

“Stalking this young woman allows you to concentrate more on my directives?” Loki looked passed Clint and into the window. “I’ve kept tabs on you the last two evenings as well, I needed to ensure you were not plotting against me.”

“Never.” Clint turned with Loki so they both looked into her home.

“I have noticed an uptick in your abilities the last two days.” Loki grinned. “It has been impressive. I need you at full attention when he leave for Europe. Ready to use your eye. I imagine if you enacted whatever you are fantasizing about in your head you would be an unstoppable force.”

“We don’t have the time.” Clint clenched his fist. 

“Mr. Barton, or Hawkeye? You are a man of great power, one who has never before had a leader who fully appreciates your natural abilities. This woman, she is beneath you. If you want her take her.” 

Loki’s suggestion ignited a fire inside Clint, this waitress was perfect for him. He recognized the submissive streak. The image of her licking her finger, the tears on her face, the smile when she came to him, her use of Sir, and the way she avoided eye contact. Maybe Loki was right, there was no need to play games. He wanted her he would take her. 

No. He shook his head. He wanted to teach her, not force her. 

“I’m disappointed in you.” Loki took a step closer to the window. “That beautiful face, the way she is covering herself, almost as if she is cozying up to an invisible man. I bet she is a fighter too, one who also has not realized her capabilities. Feeling her accept defeat, bringing her pleasure she has only dreamed about, now that would really clear a man’s mind.” 

Clint’s jaw twitched. He knew Loki was making sense, the Demi-God was always right. Another fire flushed through him. 

“I can make it easier.” Loki twirled the scepter in his hand. “But that would be a little less fun.”

Clint didn’t understand. Did he mean to take the girl himself? Anger brewed inside him. The waitress was his. Loki responded with a chuckle. He slapped Clint on the back and squeezed his shoulder.

“Go take your reward.” Loki whispered. “The only thing standing in your way is yourself.”

Any confusion disappeared. Ravishing the girl wouldn’t be for his benefit alone. It would eliminate distractions from tomorrow’s mission. She may not have a choice, but Clint did and he just made one.

~~~

Moving here had been a mistake. But the will was clear. You only got the inheritance if you lived in the house. When the lawyer contacted you it sounded like a dream come true, country living without any financial responsibility. Too many people made you uncomfortable anyway so a year ago you left your apartment and moved to the middle of nowhere.

 

At first it was fun, you enjoyed the solitude and the towns people had been welcoming. Six months passed and then the boredom started. Nobody lived here who was your age, it was like they went off to the populated areas and moved back when they with a spouse. You were shy, but not that shy you wanted to be a hermit.

That coffee shop opened and you took a job hoping it would make you meet some people. Of course you sucked at serving and Jon was all too aware you weren’t doing it for the money. Some days it felt like you paid him to work there. 

There was a city with a population of about twenty thousand an hour away. You kept toying with the idea of getting a job there. The commute might be a bitch but maybe you would meet someone and the loneliness would vanish.

It was useless thinking anyone would show up at the coffee shop. The only cute looking guy who came through was the man in black from the last two nights. He seemed so intense and you couldn’t even make eye contact with him. When he hadn’t shown up tonight you realized getting remotely excited about some hunter would always be pointless. 

After work you took a quick shower and changed into yoga pants and a white shirt before cuddling up on the couch. After channel surfing you settled on a random movie on television. It was some Sandra Bullock flick, one where she was a high powered editor who forced her assistant to play the role of her fiancé.

You were jealous of both characters. There was zero chance of you ever having the confidence of Sandra. The way she held her head high and stated what she wanted with ease. Then there was Ryan Reynolds and the way he begrudgingly gave in to her demands. If you had been him you would have been stepped on even worse. Hell Jon made you cry on the regular and you were working there for no reason at all. 

The characters were falling in love with each other and while it should have made you happy it made you lonely. Would that ever happen for you? 

 

A tear was about to fall down your cheek when the front door swung open. The movie no longer held your interest and you stood up from the couch. It didn’t sound like the wind had picked up but that was the only explanation.

 

You rounded the couch when the sound of heavy footsteps echoed across the wall. Your neighbors normally knocked. 

 

“Hello?” You were about to peak around the hallway when a figure knocked into you. 

You stumbled, but caught yourself on the arm of the couch as you looked up to see the man from the coffee shop. 

“What?” You didn’t understand. 

He glared at you with the same intensity from the last two nights. He didn’t say a word as he glared down at you. His eyes were so intense you looked away. How did he know where you lived? What was he doing here? 

For whatever reason, the fear didn’t set in until this moment. You backed away slowly.

“What are you doing here?” You didn’t look up but saw his feet moving back with each of your steps. 

“Sir.” He reached out and grabbed your arm. 

Your eyes shot up to his.

“What are you doing here, Sir.” He tightened his grip. 

Any ideas of his attractiveness vanished. You pulled away and a scream escaped your throat. He dropped your arm but before you could move an inch he grabbed the other and spun your back to his chest, placing his free hand firmly over your mouth, blocking your scream.

“Shhhh.” He dropped his mouth to your ear. You brought up your hands to his arm and tried to tug, but the man was pure muscle. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot Y/N. I know what you are and what you need. What we both need.”

Adrenaline pulsed through your body. What the hell was this man talking about? His hand moved from around your arm and snaked around your waist, hoisting you in the air. Your muffled screams were the only sound as you dug your fingernails into his arm and he walked backward.

“Don’t fight. You will only make it hurt, and I don’t want to hurt you right now.” His words did not match his voice.

You moved both of your hands to his other arm and tried to push it off of you. When that didn’t work you tried scratching at him, but the position was too awkward to really get a grip on him. He was carrying you towards the stairs. 

“I’ve been watching you.” He took a deep breath of your hair. “You need a man in your life to take charge, show you what real pleasure is. And I’ve been working so hard, I deserve this reward.”

You tried to turn your head from side-to-side, hoping to knock his hand away, but he responded by pulling you back tighter against his chest. He stopped walking and tightened both arms, making your middle and mouth hurt. Your screaming stopped and you squealed.

“HEY!” His mouth wasn’t next to your ear any longer. “I already told you I don’t want to hurt you. If you struggle it will only make it worse.” 

You stopped struggling, your chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

“Was that so hard?” His hand moved from your mouth to your neck.

Your lips parted and you took in a huge breath.

“Why are you doing this?” Your voice shook. “Please stop. I won’t tell anyone.”

“You won’t tell anyone because you want this as much as I do.” He moved his mouth to your neck and placed a light kiss as he hand moved from your throat to your chest, he palmed your breast over your shirt and you winced. “I’m in control here. Give in and you will enjoy this as much as I will.” 

How could this be happening? Your head was in a whirlwind. 

“Good girl.” He started moving again, you were still pressed against his chest your legs not able to touch the floor. 

He continued to fondle your breast as he walked backward down the hallway. His fingers found your nipple and started tracing a little circle. The sensation made you gasp and try and move in his arms again. 

 

“NO!” You started kicking again. “STOP! HELP!” 

“I don’t want it like this.” His fingers stopped caressing and pinched down on your pebble making you whine. You stopped moving and his grip relaxed and he went back to the circles as your nipple pulsed. “See, if you behave it will be much better.”

“This…this is rape.” Saying the word caused a tear to roll down your cheek. 

“Oh?” His hand went away from your breast and shot underneath your waistband.

You let out another scream and tried to clamp your legs together, but you weren’t fast enough and your thighs were trapping his hand against your slit. He pulled it out with ease and held his fingers right in front of your face.

“You’re pretty wet for someone who is about to be raped.” He bit your ear and brought his fingers over your shoulder. 

There was no mistaking the glistening that disappeared into his mouth as he sucked on his hand. You flushed with embarrassment and shock and he started walking again. How were you turned on by this? You wiggled your hips and there was no doubt a puddle was forming between your legs. 

“I told you. I know what you are.” His arm bounced you up higher on his chest again. “A submissive, give in and be my sub tonight.”

A submissive? What the hell did that even mean? This man was insane. You didn’t want this. Why weren’t you fighting him more than? Your head was spinning, trying to process what was happening and why your body was responding. 

He turned the corner and started up the stairs. Your overactive brain shut off once you saw the front door. It was wide open. He had been touching you, you were scared, it was not your fault your body reacted the way it had. Escape was what you wanted, not a night of forced sex with the gorgeous man behind you. The adrenaline rushed again when you realized your choice of adjective. 

The man was on the second step when you brought your legs up and to the left, they were against the wall. With all your might you kicked backward. The movement caught him off guard and he fell onto the steps. You landed with a thud against his chest. His hand vanished from around your waist and the feeling of freedom was not wasted. 

You took off running through the open door. 

“HELP ME!” You legs ran as fast as they could. “HELP!”

 

The neighbors were too far away to hear, but you would scream the whole way, knowing better than to look behind you. If you could make it to the end of the driveway you would be safe. Your eyes concentrated on the street, even in the dark you knew where it would start. 

An image came into view. Your lungs felt like they might explode but you pushed forward. Your eyes adjusted to the dark and you saw it was a person. Maybe one of your neighbors did hear you.

“HELP!” You waved your hands in the air. 

The sound of footsteps racing behind you became audible. You whimpered, your attacker’s pace much faster than your own. The person waved you closer and you didn’t hesitate before running to their arms.

“Help.” You bent over trying to grasp your breath. “Help he’s trying to rape me.”

You expected to see a familiar face, but the man was another stranger. He was taller than anyone in this town and his skin unnaturally pale. He put his arm around your shoulder and looked passed you.

“I told you she was a fighter.” The stranger grinned.

Your attacker was not running. He was shaking his head and you looked at the new person. They were together. You cried out and tried to run away, but the new man was even stronger. 

“Come on now darling, Mr. Barton wants to show you a good time.” He pulled you closer towards him and started walking towards Barton. 

 

“No.” Now the man from the coffee shop was shaking his head. “She’s not ready. I don’t have enough time. Let’s go.”

“I can’t have you distracted tomorrow Clint.” The dark haired man sounded annoyed. 

“What is happening?” You tried to brace your feet not wanting the man to drag you any closer.

“What is happening is that the two on you are both so stubborn Clint may have been right about you the entire time: you’re perfect for each other.” The man scoffed. “Mortals.”

“Please.” You tried to brace yourself, but he continued to drag you. “LET ME GO.”

He did as he was told and you fell to the ground hard. You landed on your ass and tried to scoot backward. He dropped to a knee and brought a huge stick next to your head. 

“You will do exactly as Clint says tonight. Everything he wants. You will love every second of it, and it will be all your decision.” The man’s eyes glowed a strange color and you furrowed your brow. 

Before the word what could be formed in your mind a shiver went through you. The loud thoughts vanished. It was silly to be on the ground like this. The two men were arguing and you saw the giant stick go towards Clint’s head. 

Clint. That was his name. Even in the darkness, his body looked like it was made out of marble. You climbed up from the ground and made your way towards him. When you first saw him it caused you to shatter a tray of drinks, then you spent the night too embarrassed to look at him, but now that he was in your yard you never felt so lucky. 

You approached him and bowed your head. You could feel his and the other man’s eyes on you, but it didn’t feel right to speak first. God, you wanted him. The memory of how his hand caressed you, the way his finger slid against your folds, you bit back the moan.

“I think the lady is awaiting instructions.” The man with the spear spoke as his feet backed away. 

Clint’s hand grabbed yours and a heady wave of lust washed through you as the two of you went back towards your house. You wanted more of him to touch you and felt ashamed that you pushed him away earlier. Tears started to fall, but you wouldn’t dare speak until he asked you a question. 

When you made it back into your house he shut the door behind you this time. You didn’t look up as you started up the stairs. He led you straight to your bedroom and then turned to face you but you kept your eyes firmly on the ground.

His finger went under your chin and tilted your head upwards. You were hesitant, but knew he wanted to look at you and locked eyes with him. His other hand came up and wiped away the tears that stained your cheeks.

“Why are you crying?” He tilted his head to the side.

“I’m ashamed of my behavior before.” You moved your cheek into his hand. “It won’t happen again, Sir.”

He smiled at you and you thought your knees would give out. Clint was pleased with you. It brought you the happiness you never knew possible. 

 

“I know it won’t.” He slid his hand down your face. “I was honest about not wanting to hurt you tonight Y/N. If you kept that behavior up tonight I would have been forced to punish you. Is that what you wanted?”

“I want you to punish me if it is what you want.” You meant every word that left your mouth. 

He let out a grunt at your response and you felt the heat grow between your legs. It meant approval and you wanted more. 

“Take off your clothes.” Clint sat on your bed and took off his shoes. 

There was no hesitation as you pulled off your shirt, the chill in the air making your breasts sensitive. You were too aware that one of your nipples had received attention and you wanted the other to get the same, of course if that was what Clint chose to do. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Clint asked.

You looked at him as your hands went under the yoga pants and panties you were wearing, pushing them both to the ground leaving you completely bare to him.

“That I want you to play with my other breast.” You stepped out of the pants and rolled your shoulder back. 

He pulled his shirt over his head and your mouth dropped open, unable to look away from his perfect chest and matching abs. 

“I think you forgot something Y/N.” Anger flashed in his eyes.

“Sir.” You knew what he wanted. “Sir if you would like to give my tits some attention, I would enjoy it.”

He nodded and patted his lap. You almost ran to straddle him. One of his hands grabbed each of your breaths as his mouth descended on your neglected bud. He brought it into his mouth and you through your head back with a moan. His other hand started rubbing up and down, kneading your breast and pulling your nipple. A gasp escaped your mouth as he bit down. 

“Ride me.” He suckled your nub back into his mouth. 

You didn’t hesitate as you started rocking back and forth against his pants, grinding against his erection in the process. You angled your body so your clit dragged against the fabric and moved your arms behind your back, giving his mouth the perfect angle to suck on your nips as you moved against him. 

“Don’t stop until you cum.” He switched breasts and you whimpered. 

Lust clouded your vision and you increased your pace, humping the man underneath you, all too aware of the trail of wetness you were leaving on his pants. His hands went to the small of your back and pushed you down, causing your clit to push harder against him and you moaned. There was no holding back as you violently rocked against him. You bit your lip and started rocking in shorter motions. 

“Scream my name when it happens.” He lifted his chin and you looked down at him, thrusting your chest out needing his mouth to return to your tits in order to cross the threshold. 

He moved one hand back to your chest and gripped the base of your breast, pulling it towards him. His eyes never left yours as he bared his teeth and bit down on your nipple, thrusting his groin forward rubbing your clit against his even harder. The glare in his eye was too much and you fell over the edge.

“CLIIIINNNTTTT!” You wanted to throw your head back, but you couldn’t break eye contact. 

An intense orgasm rocked through your core and you gasped for breath. Before it was done he flipped you over so he was on top of you. Your body shook as Clint pinned both hands above your head. 

“Don’t worry.” He pressed his lips to yours. “We’re just getting started baby girl.” 

There was a hunger on his face that you were more than prepared to spend the entire night satisfying. Oh yes, being with this man was the best choice you had made in your entire life.


End file.
